Little Sister
by Michelangelo's Maggie
Summary: I thought it would be really cool if the turtles had a little sister, but what happens when she's out with Mikey and they get hurt? Will they be ok. Read and See! Things are about to get scary! Mwahahahaha
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT**

Hi everyone! Another story, and I wanted to make one with the guys having a little adopted sister.

Her name is Dani (short for Danielle, yes that is from Danny Phantom, but i liked the name) she's 6 years old, has blond hair and blue eyes. Mikey was roaming the sewers one day and found her injured, and alone. She was abandoned and Mikey took her home and Donny fixed her up (kinda like a lost puppy), and she was adopted into their family. Mikey is who she mostly hangs out with, but she is very smart like Donny. She is adored by everyone and she is as innocent as Mikey and loves to follow him around and play pranks.

Hopefully I can write this story the way I imagined it. Read and enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Mikey, Run!"<p>

"COME BACK HERE YOU TWO!"

"What happened this time?" Leo asked as Mikey ran past him and Donny with Dani percehed on his back, and Raph close on his heels.

"I don't know, but it looks like their playing with her again." Donny pointed out flattly as he poured his coffee and grabbed a piece of toast. "It's too early for this, why couldn't they wait until lunch?" He mumbled as he took his breakfast to the table and sat beside Leo, who was sipping his tea.

"I don't think that it's ever too early for them to play around, just be happy that Raph is joined in on it." Leo exclaimed as he poured himself another cup of tea.

"MICHELANGELO! Bring back my prisoner!" Raph could be heard yelling as Mikey and Dani ran into the kitchen and dove under the table. Dani then stuck her head out and placed it on the side of Leo's leg.

"Shhh. Don't tell him that were here! Were running away from Dr. Sourpuss's evil laboritory " Dani begged as she tried to keep from laughing. Raph then ran into the kitchen.

"Where are they!" He demanded. "Epp!" Dani exclaimed as she dove pack under the table.

Leo smirked and said "Nope Raph, haven't seen them."

Giggling could be heard from under the table, and Raph immediatly dove under it, and grabbed Dani's leg. She squealed as Raph pulled her out from under her hiding place.

"Mikey! Save me!" Dani yelled as Raph slung her over his shoulder and ran out of the kitchen. Mikey quickly ran out from the table. "Don't worry princess Dani! I'll save you!" He shouted as he struck a heroic pose and then ran out to save his little sister from Raphs' evil clutches.

Leo started laughing at the strange role playing that Dani managed to get Raph caught up into.

"So she's a princess prisoner?" Donny asked as he laughed seeing Raph and Mikey come back into view fighting with invisible swords.

"You'll neva' get her back. She's mine foreva'!" Raph proclaimed as he continued to fight Mikey. "NO! I'll save you Dani!" Mikey shouted as he 'stabbed' Raph. "AHHHHH!" Raph yelled out as he pretended to die. Dani then ran into Mikey's outstreched arms. "Yay, you saved me! Now let's go eat victory pancakes!" She yelled as she hugged Mikey for 'saving' her.

"I had to rescue you, and now I have to cook for you too!" Mikey complained while strolling to the kitchen and swinging Dani around.

"Well, I'll help you make 'em! I'll put the blueberries, and the chocolate chips, and the whip cream..." Dani started listing off the ingredients as Mikey pulled up a chair for her, as he started to gather the things they needed to make the pancakes. "Ha, ok." Mikey laughed as me pulled her hair back so it wouldn't get into the food.

* * *

><p>"Leo, I'm gonna make you one with a smiley on it!" She exclaimed as Mikey handed her the first pancake. "Ok Dani, thank you." He said smiling.<p>

"Your welcome." She excitedly said as she finished placing the strawberry mouth. She then jumped off the chair and carefully raised the plate over her head as she scooted it across the table, and in front of Leo.

"Wow Danielle, this looks great." He told her as he looked at the face in front of him; two blueberries for the eyes, a dab of whipped cream for the nose, five stawberies for the mouth, and more whipped cream for a ninja mask. "Your welcome Leo." She said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Dani, I'm done with the next one, come make Donny one." Mikey called as he poured more batter in the pan for the next pancake. "Ok Mikey." Dani exclaimed as she hopped up on the chair and started on the next face.

* * *

><p>"That was a yummy breakfast Mikey, thanks!" Dani exclaimed as Mikey wiped some syrup off of her cheek. "Your welcome Squirt." Mikey replied as he patted her head and took her plate to the sink.<p>

"Mikey." Dani asked as she tugged on his belt. "Yeah Dani?" He answered as he bent down so she could whisper in his ear. "Can we go skate?" She whispered to him as she looked around, like she was asking a forbidden question. "Of course we can, just go grab your board and your helmet, and we'll go, ok." Mikey told her as he stood up and watched her run off to get her stuff, her blond curly ponytail swinging behind her as she ran.

"You two going out to skate?" Donny asked. "Epp! Don! Don't do that!" Mikey exclaimed as he jumped. "Yeah, were going out. Be back in about 2 hours, just in time for lunch." "Ok, that's good." Donny said, walking away as he saw Dani coming, trying to hide her skateboard behind her back and keep her helmet from falling down into her face.

She thought that Mikey was teaching her a secret skill. She wanted to show her other brothers her new skill once she had gotten better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own TMNT :'( **(sad face)

* * *

><p>"Weee!" Danielle shouted out as she skated along the flat surface of the tunnel. She came to a shaky stop, and then ran back to Mikey, who was waiting for her with a proud smile and a hug.<p>

"I did it! I did it! I went that far all by myself!" She exclaimed excitedly as she pointed to her abandoned skateboard sitting about 30 feet away."That was awesome Dudette! I saw the whole thing!" Mikey congratulated her as he stood up and picked up his board.

"Mikey. Could you do a that really cool trick where you skate on the ceiling!" Dani asked as she pointed to the top of the round tunnel."Sure, but you'll have to get your board out'a my way so I don't fall and bust my beautiful face!" Mikey explained as he made a funny face, and Dani went away laughing to get her board.

"Ok, I got it!" She exclaimed as she ran back to where Mikey was fastening the straps of his helmet. "Alrighty Dani, prepair to be amazed by the Amazing Michelangelo, the one and only shredding turtle!" He shouted like the announcer of a circus, as he started off.

Dani stared in.. well... amazement, after her older brother as he gained momentum and rode up the left side of the sewer wall and curved over the top, and down the right side of the tunnel.

"WOW Mikey! That was amazing!" Dani praised him as she ran to him. "Thanks! You'll be able to do the in no time, with practice of course." He encouraged. "Let's head back, we've been gone for about 2 hours, they'll start worrying about us if were gone for much loner." He explained as he guided her throuht the tunnel.

"Ok Mikey, but can we go get some pizza. Please!" She begged, jumping up and down while tugging on his belt.

"Ha, ok Squirt, just let me call Donny and let him know that were gonna be late." Mikey said as he grabbed his shell cell out of his belt.

He dialed Donny's number, and he picked up after a few rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey Don. Me and Dani are going to be gone a little bit longer, were going to grab some pizza for lunch." Mikey explained as he stopped and looked for Dani.

_Where is she? _He thought.

"That sounds good Mik..."

"MIKEY!" Dani screamed. He immediatly turned around, and his face dropped.

"DANI" Mikey screamed as he ran to her, dropping his cell in the process.

"Mikey. What's going on? MIKEY!" Donny asked frantically when he heard the phone drop and the worry in Mikey's voice.

* * *

><p>Mikey had been so busy that he hadn't seen Dani stopping to look at a small doll that had been thrown into the sewers. However, there were also Foot scouts snooping around in the sewers as well.<p>

They had seen Dani and were about to ignore her when they saw Mikey talking on his shell cell. "That's one of the turtles that Master Shredder hates. Let's call for back up and capture them!" The lead scout suggested, the other nodded and unhooked the wallkie-talkie from his belt.

"Hello. Command center, this is scout team Gamma. We have sighted the turtle called Michelangelo, requesting assistance for capture."

"Very good scout team Gamma, I will send 20 ninja to assist you. Those turtles can be tricky and we don't want him slipping away. Is there anything else?"

"Yes, he has the little girl with him. The one that they call Danielle."

"Very good, they will both make excellent prisoners. The ninja should be at your position now. Capture them and bring them back for Master Shredder." The scout looked behind him and saw the team of ninja's coming silently towards his.

"Yes, they are here. Thank you, we _will _bring them back."

* * *

><p>The ninja crept silently to Dani, they were about 15 feet away from her when she looked up and saw them.<p>

Dani knew who they were, Mikey, Raph, Donny, and espesially Leo, had made sure that she knew who the Foot were, that they were bad news, to run if she ever saw them, and to call them when she did. She had never seen them, and only knew them by the stories Mikey would tell her when they were telling scary stories. But this was no story. This was for real.

She immediatly screamed for Mikey to protect her. He was there in front of her, in a fighting stance, ready to protect his baby sister. He knew that Donny was going to be pissed for dropping the phone, but he didnt care. He felt as angry as a mother bear would.

"Aww, isn't that cute. He's going to try to fight us." One of the ninja's sarcasticlly said, distracting him.

Mikey never saw it coming. He just started to feel drowsy, and then the brickwork of the floor of the tunnel was up against his face. "Dani." He slurred as his vision was becoming even more clouded. Then something pricked his arm, and it started to burn and he screamed in pain.

"MIKEY!" Dani choked outh through her sobs as she tried to struggle away fron the ninja that grabbed her. "MIKEY! GET UP! PLEASE!" She begged. Then she was forced to watch as they beat Mikey right in front of her. Then they stopped and started to pick him up like they were going to carry him away.

She was clubbed in the head with something hard. "DANI!" was the last thing she heard; the last thing she felt was a pricking sensation on her arm, it burned at first, but then the numbing darkness took the pain away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own TNMT**

**There is 1 curse words in this chapter, some people might be offended by cursing so I'm letting you know that there is some before you read (but it's during a high stressful moment so I think it can be excused)**

Moments before:

"Mikey! What's going on! MIKEY!" Donny yelled frantically, he heard the phone drop, and then the line went dead. "MIKEY! DANI!" He yelled, jumping out of his computer chair and dropping his project he was working on against the floor.

"Donny, what's wrong. What happened." Leo exclaimed as ha ran in , hearing his brother's frantic cries.

"Something happened. Something is wrong with Mikey and Dani!" Donny explained as he started running out of his lab and searching for his burly older brother. He found him in the kitchen, downing a bottle of water after his morning workout.

"Raph, Something has happened to Mikey and Dani, we need to go!" He told him, as he hurried back to his lab to find out where his younger siblings were.

"What! Don, what happend. Where are dey?" Raph asked over Donny's frantic typing. "Got it! The tunnel under Central Park, let's go!" Donny instructed as he grabbed the keys to the Battle Shell. "Why aren't we taking da Sewer Slider?" Raph asked as he climbed in to the back of the truck. "There's construction in the 9th tunnel and we would have to detour 30 minutes to get to them. This will be a lot quicker." Donny solomly explained as he started the truck and opened the warehouse door.

It was a silent ride. The same thing was going through all their minds. _'Come on Dani, Come on Mikey, please be ok!'_

* * *

><p>They arrived at their destination and parked in a nearby alley with a manhole for them to enter in.<p>

They ran quickly, quietly, and flawlessly. "MIKEY!" Raph yelled as they grew closer to the spot where they were supposed to be. "They should be just around this corner." Donny said as he rounded the corner, then he stopped cold.

There was Mikey, out cold, his nunchaku's still grasped in his hand. Foot ninja surrounding him, beating him. Then he saw Dani. The Foot had a hold of her and were forcing her to watch what they were doing to Mikey, she was trying to fight back, but then they hit her over the head with a nearby pipe. "DANI" Raph screamed as she went limp.

Then Leo, Raph, and Donny were immediatly kicking Foot ninja butt. Donny saw the syringe plunge into Dani's arm, and that enraged him even more.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THIS OUR FAMILY! " Leo yelled as the ninja as he set to beat everyone of them with his fists. **(kind of a Raph moment for Leo)**

* * *

><p>Soon there were no more ninja left standing and Donny was assesing Mikey and Dani's injuries while Leo craddeled Dani in his arms, and Raph did the same with Mikey.<p>

"Mikey's right leg is broken, he has a few broken ribs, and he will need a transfusion." He said as he pointed to a long, deep gash on Mikey's side. "What about Dani." Leo choked out between his tears as he looked down at his motionless baby sister. "She has a concussion, and there is a drug in both their systems. We need to get them back to the Lair so I can fix them up."

Leo and Raph nodded wordlessly, and each lifted their burden and carried them back to the waitiong Battle Shell. The procession that they made reminded Donny of a funeral procession. 'Don't think like that! They are going to be ok.' Donny scolded himself as they drove home. Not a word passing between them.

* * *

><p>It was silent until Donny looked over Dani. Everything was fine, she was still unconcious, but there was no blood or anything to make him believe that she had any severe damage. However, as he started to get up he saw her chest stop it's movement.<p>

He gasped and immediatly went back to his sister'd side. As he checked her breathing, there was none, but that's not what scared him. He checked her pulse. _There was not one to be found_.

"LEO, FLOOR IT!" Donny yelled as he started to give Dani CPR.

"Donny. What's going on, what happened?" He asked, wory and concern clearly in his voice as he did as Donny instructed. Donny didn't have the heart to tell Leo what was happening, nor did he have the time to. Every second counted if Danielle was going to live.

"Raph. I need you to start doing compressions. Do 5 and then let me breath for her." Donny commanded as Raph was immediatly there doing as Donny had asked. "Damn it Dani. You can't leave us like this!" Raph shouted as he desparatly tried to save her.

The tears started falling from Leo's eyes. He knew what was happening now, but he wished that he didn't. "Dani, please don't die. Mikey will cry if you do, and you don't want to make him do that, do you?" Donny tried to joke between his tears. "Yeah, Mikey will neva' be the same if you leave 'im." Raph added.

Donny had Raph stop, and they waited in agonizing silence. But their patience was rewarded with Dani sitting up and gasping, and then falling weakly into Raph's arms. "Hey guys." She exclaimed weakly. "Hey you." Donny choked. "Don't do that you scared us Squirt." Raph plsyfully scolded.

"They hurt Mikey. I tried to stop them, but they were too strong." She whimpered as she started to cry

"Shhh. It's ok, Raphie's got ya' and he's not gonna let ya' go." Raph softly cooed as he brushed her cheek with his hand.

"I'm sorry" Dani hiccuped. "Shhh, Shhh. It's ok, everything's gonna be alright."Raph cooed as he rocked her to sleep.

"Raphie, can you sing me my lullbye?" She asked through her tears. "Of course I will." He complied as he started to sing 'My Precious One' by Celine Dion. It had been her favorite song since Mikey had sung it to her after she had had a horrible nightmare just a few days after they found her.

* * *

><p>It was a silent ride home; again, not a sound passing between the brothers as they rode into the warehouse, except for Raph still humming Dani's lulabye. They got out and Leo picked up MIkey and Raph carried Dani as they rode in silence down the elevator.<p>

Raph looked up at Donny, tears still shining in bothy their eyes. "Donny, feel her head. Does she feel warm to you?" He asked as Donny immediatly felt her head.

"Yeah, she does." He said as he turned and felt Mikey's head as well. "They both have a fever. We need to get them to my lab." The brainy turtle explained as the doors opened to reveal a very worried old rat.

"My sons, what has happened?" He asked, he moved out of their way as they rushed off to Donny's lab."They were attacked Masta' Splinta'." Raph said as he laid Dani down on one of the hospital beds in the lab.

Donny quickly ushered them out; saying that he needed to get his work done, and with them hovering around Dani and Mikey, he wouldn't be able to do so.

* * *

><p>After a few hours, Leo, Raph, and Master Splinter were allowed back into the laboritory. They were shocked by the sight that greeted them.<p>

Mikey resembled a turtle mummy, gauze wrapping around his whole body, but the steady beat of the heart monitor above his head reassured them that he would survive. It was Dani's condition that schocked them.

She was lying there motionless, her small body hooked up to a ventilator. Her head wrapped in gauze, a few blond curls sticking out from under the wrapping.

"She wasn't breathing well enough on her own, I had to hook her up to it, but I hope to take her off it in a few hours." He explained. " She also has a severe concussion. We'll need to take shifts watching her, just incase something happens."

Leo said nothing, but instead walked over to where Dani lay and gently stroked her forehead, tears silently falling from his eyes as he watched her mechanical breathing. It broke his heart to see her like this. Completly defenseless against anything. He was supposed to protect them, he was the oldest.

He felt a furry hand softly place itself on his shoulder. "It will be alright Leonardo, they will make it through this tragedy." Master Splinter assured him. "I know they will Sensei, but I'm still worried." He replied


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own TMNT**

1 weeks later:

Leo was sitting in a chair beside Dani's bed, his hand intertwined with hers. "Dani, please wake up." He whispered to her as she laid unmoving, unchanged since Donny took her off the ventilator.

Raph walked in and handed him a glass of water and a sandwich. "She getting any better?" He asked as he drew up a chair on the opposite side of Dani's bed. "No." Leo sighed. "Nothing's changed."

"This is so screwed up Leo. Why did this happen. Mikey hasn't woken up at all, and Dani hasn't woken up since that night in the truck." Raph said, new tears starting to fall down his tear stained face. "I know Raph, and I know it's not fair. They were only skating; just goofing off like they always do." Leo comforted, then he let out a small laugh.

"What's so funny?" Raph asked, confused at how Leo could be laughing while Dani and Mikey weren't there to cause it (directly).

"I was just thinking about what Donny told me the other day." He explained. "When MIkey had called him, he was telling him that Dani wanted to go get pizza and that they were going to be late."

Raph stopped a moment and thought about that. "Ha." He laughed weakly. "That sounds like them. Pizza and skatebording."

"Yeah." Leo paused, the raised his head and looked Raph square in the eyes. "When do you think that they'll wake up Raph?" He sounded utterly broken, his tough exterior gone. "I can't stand feeling so useless. It's killing me." Then Leo completly and utterly broke down, the weight of the world falling hard on his shoulders.

Raph was shocked. It was rare for him to cry, but it was even rarer to see Leo cry. He was the strong. center rock that his family depended on. He felt empathy for Leo, he knew what he was feeling. He got up and crossed the distance to his sobbing brother; he wrapped him in a hug and tried to sooth him as best he could.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait, been really busy with school and practicing my saxophone (and not studying for biology quizzes has caught up to me). But please enjoy this new edition to _Little Sister_. **

**P.S: I need more than one person to tell me how I'm doing, please comment and let me know if you think it's good, bad, or if there's anything that you all would really like to see happen.**

**Also if you don't know by now, I don't own TMNT :(**

* * *

><p>Mikey was in pain, but it wasn't any kind that Donny could give him some pills and it would be over.<p>

He had failed to protect Dani, his baby sister.

Now he knew how Leo, Raph, and Donny felt about him; now he knew why they were scared to let him go out by himself, why they fussed like mother hens when he was hurt, and why they blamed themselves for anything bad that happened to him.

He couldn't go on, and he felt himself letting go.

* * *

><p>All was silent, as it had been for the past week and a half in the once lively lair.<p>

Leo, Raph, Donny, and Master Splinter sat at the table, eating in silence. The only sounds were of chewing, sipping, and the occational grunt of dissatisfaction from Raph.

"My sons, it is not healthy for you to be quiet for so long. Please unbottle these emotions that you hold inside." He consoled, trying to get his sons to tell him of their stresses.

"Well, I'm just so upset that they aren't waking up. I've gone over and over that thing they were injected with, and there is no evidence of it ever existing. It's driving me insane; what if it's killing them, there would be nothing that we could do. We would just have to watch them deteriorate until...until..." That was all Donny could say before he burst into tears.

Raph and Leo were shocked to see Donny breakdown like this, and it was hard for them to watch him cry like he was now.

Leo got up and craddled his convulsing brother in his arms and tried his best to sooth him. "Shhh. Shhhh. I know it's hard for you to not know what's going on, but we just have to hope that they'll fight through this and be ok." Leo told Donny and he started to calm down, but then their brotherly moment was interupted by erratic beeping from the laboritory.

Leo, Raph, and Master Splinter had only just registered that something was wrong when Donny was already in his lab. The sight that greeted him appalled him.

* * *

><p>Mikey's heartrate had flatlined, and Dani was having a seizure.<p>

"LEO! RAPH! GET IN HERE NOW!" He yelled, his two other brothers appeared immediatly, they too were shocked by the sight that laid before them. Leo and Raph just stood there; too frightened by what was before them.

"LEO! RAPH! Snap out of it! I need you to help me!" Donny screamed as he started preforming CPR on Mikey.

"LEO! I need you to take over CPR on Mikey, I have to stop Dani's seizure before she hurt's herself. Raph, I need you to hold her still." Donny commanded, Leo and Raph snapped out of their daze; doing exactly as Donny had insstructed.

* * *

><p><strong>Raph's P.O.V<strong>

I heard what Donny said; I immediatly rushed to my baby sister, wrapped my arms around her shaking form, and hugged her to my plastron.

I saw Donny get out a needle and a seditive. He filled the needle to the perfect amount, then rushed over beside me.

"I need you to hold her arm out, and keep it as steady as you can." Don told me. I held out her arm, and he injected the sedative into her. She started to calm down until she was still once more, but her breathing was labored, and it was getting worse.

Donny saw this and hesitantly grabbed the ventilator, waiting a few more moments before he thrust the tube back down her throat. It was killing me to watch Don do this, cause I knew that he didn't want her to have to stay on it.

He only stayed for a few moments to make sure that everything was ok, then rushed over to Mikey to save our baby bro.

* * *

><p>"Don, I need your help, I don't know what to do." Leo yelled as Donny appeared by his side. "Your doing good Leo, stop for a second and let me see if he's started these functions by himself." 'Dr. Donny' explained. Leo quit his efforts and waited, watching for any signs of life from his youngest brother.<p>

That's when he saw it. Mikey's chest was slowly, but surely moving back in a normal pace on its own. Donny checked his pulse and breathed a sigh of releif.

Then they saw something that they hadn't seen in forever from Mikey... movement!

Donny gasped as he picked Mikey up off the bed and craddeled him in his arms.

"Come on Mikey. Please, PLEASE! Wake up!" Donny begged as he and Leo waited for any sign of him returning to them.

* * *

><p><em>What's going on, where am I? Mikey thought. <em>

_"Come...Mikey...please...up!"_

_What? Who's talking to me?_

_"Come on Mikey. Please, PLEASE! Wake up!"_

_Donny? What are you talking about? What's going on, where are you?_

_"Mikey, please wake up!"_

_I'm trying Don, but I'm lost. Keep talking, I think that I'm getting closer, just keep talking bro!_

_"Please Mikey, come back to us!" _

_I'm almost there bro. Mikey exclaimed as he felt the fog lifting._

* * *

><p>Donny waited, he held his breath as he watched Mikey's eyes move under his eyelids.<p>

"Come on Mikey, that's it. Focus on my voice, Mikey." Donny cooed.

Mikey slowly opened his eyes, like he had to really concentrate to get them open. "H-hey.. guys." He weakly said as Donny wrapped his baby brother in a hug, and Leo joined in. Tears streaming their way down their faces.

"Mikey *sniff* we missed you so much!" Leo exclaimed as he grasped Mikey tighter to him.

"Please don't ever leave us again, it's too quiet without you and Dani..." Donny immediatly stopped and looked away. Mikey followed his gaze and his heart almost stopped again.

There was Raph, softly sobbing as he held Dani in his arms.

_'NO! She can't be...' _Mikey started to think, but then he saw how mechanically her small body breathed, and then he saw the ventilator. "W-what h-happened to Dani?" Mikey exclaimed, getting flustered and he started to fight against his brothers hold. "No Mikey. You can't get up, both of you were hurt really bad. She wasn't breathing well enough on her own, I had to put her on the ventilator." Donny explained as MIkey started to stop fighting against Leo and himself.

Mikey started to sob, Leo took him from Donny's arms and craddelled him closely. "We were just going to get pizza. *Sniff*. I tried to protect her, I really did Leo!" Mikey hiccuped between his sobs.

"Shhh, shhh. I know you did Mikey, you would never willingly let this happen. You almost died Mikey!" Leo said as he started to cry too. He couldn't believe that Mikey was blaming himself for this. "You almost DIED Mikey. Your..." He trailed off. "We almost lost you. I know that you tried your hardest, I know you did." Leo said as he hugged Mikey tighter, trying to keep his baby brothers mind off of Dani.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow :), I'm on a roll. I'm pretty sure I've got the rest of the story planned out, it's just a matter of finding the time to write.**

**Enjoy this new chapter! Please read and review :)**

* * *

><p>Mikey knew that Leo was only trying to help him, but it wasn't working. It only made him feel worse.<p>

It had been a few hours since he had woken up and everyone was supposed to have gone to sleep, but he could hear Donny and Leo still prowling around.

However, Raph was actually asleep, in the chair between the two beds. Mikey looked over the sleeping form and laid his eyes on his baby sister.

She was still hooked up to the ventilator, but Donny had removed that wrappings on her head, saying that her concussion was healing well. Dispite the seizure that he had been told she had had just moments before.

She had been changed out of her faded pink t-shirt and jeans, and into her favorite pair of pajamas. They were a beautiful light blue and made out of silk. Leo had gotten them for her when he and Master Splinter had gone to Japan to visit the Ancient One. The pajamas were a little big on her, but she loved everything about them.

She loved that Leo had gotten them for her, she loved that they were soft and smooth; she liked to put them on and pretend that she was a fish, that swam so fast that no one could ever catch her. She would unbutton the shirt part, exposing her tank top under neath, and 'fly' around the room saying that she was a bird.

Dani especially loved the pajamas, beacuse when she would wear them (which was often) she would arrange the four brothers on the couch. Always in the same order. Leo, Mikey, her, Raph, and Donny; once she got them arrainged just how she wanted she would run into her room and pull her Cinderella, Beauty and the Beast, and Rapunzel storys book off her shelf and have them read them to her.

Dani sat on Mikey's lap for Cinderella, since he was Prince Charming for that story. Raph's lap for Beauty, since he was the beast, Mikey was always Lumiere, Leo was Cogsworth, and Donny was Mrs. Pots; and Donny's lap for Rapunzel (he got to be Prince Charming in that one, but sometimes she wanted Leo to do the part).

Tears started to flow out of his eyes. _'Dani, I'm so sorry.' _Mikey thought._ 'It's all my fault, I should have protected you. I'm so sorry!' _

"Mikey?" Raph asked, jumping out of his chair and dashing to his side. "Mikey, what's wrong bro?" Raph begged, cupping his brothers face in his hands; but still, Mikey didn't answer. "DONNY!"

Donny ran in, after a few seconds, and saw the tears on Mikey's face. "Mikey, what's wrong?" He asked, concern clearly in his voice.

"He won't tell me. Don, what's going on!" Raph told his brainy brother.

Donny quickly jogged to his baby brother's bedside, checking him over. "Mikey, tell me what's wrong!" Donny quickly asked, his voice becoming louder, seeing the tears start to flow faster down his cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Leo's P.O.V<strong>

I was walking by Donny's lab when I heard him shout, "Mikey, tell me what's wrong!" I immediatly ran into the lab and saw what was making Donny freak out. Mikey had tears running down his face, and his face was contorted in pain. I ran over to the other side of Mikey's bed (Raph and Donny had already occupiedthe other side)

"Donny! What's happening?" I asked as I ran to stand by his side, placing my hand on the side of Mikey's face.

"I don't know Leo. He won't say anything." Donny explained. I saw the perplexed look on his face and then gathered my baby brother into my arms.

"Mikey, please talk to me. What's wrong?" I urgently cooed to him.

"I didn't protect her Leo!" He sobbed as he curled up to my plastron, his tears spending what little energy he had. "I tried to, but I didn't. *sniff*. I was thinking about the night that she wears those pajamas she has on right now.."

I looked away from him to see what he meant, then I saw what he was talking about. She was wearing the silk pajamas that I had brought back from my last trip to Japan, tears forming in _my _eyes as I thought of those nights.

Her arranging us just how he liked, and then running to get her story books. I was always Cogsworth in _Beauty and the Beast_, because she chose the characters that were most like us. Then I laughed a little bit, thinking of how she would have Raph dance with her when the story got to the ball. How she would make Raph pretend to die so she could kiss his cheek; then he would twirl around and 'comeback to life', and give her a big kiss on her cheek.

"I know Mikey, I know." I told him as I slowly rocked him back and forth. "But things are going to get better, you'll see. She's going to wake up, and you two will be off to you normal things." I lied, not knowing what was going to happen to Dani.


	7. Chapter 7

_'What's going on? Where am I, where's Mikey?'_ _Dani thought as she looked around the dark abyss. 'Oww, Why does my head hurt?'_

_She looked around and saw a light in the distance. 'What's that?' She thought as she ran towards it; when she got there she saw to door to the Lair. Why is this here?_

_Dani tugged the door open and peaked inside, that's when she saw her brothers and Master Splinter. They were lying on the ground, all were asleep, but they were lying in a red puddle. Dani ran to Mikey first._

_"Mikey! I'm glad I found you!" She shouted happily as she picked up his hand, but then she immediatly dropped it. 'He's so cold, but it feels fine in here.' She then decided to check the others. 'Hmm, they all cold? Why?' Then she tried waking Mikey up._

_"Mikey, it's time to get up!" She screamed at his unmoving form as tears started to run down her cheaks. "Mikey... please, get up!" She choaked out between her sobs; but still, he made no movement. __"MIKEY!" _

* * *

><p>It had been a few days since Mikey had comepletly broken down.<p>

Donny had spent a few hours with him each day, trying to get him to talk about things; but he had gained nothing, and was getting nowhere with his therapy.

"Well, I guess thats enough for today." Donny said as he let out a long sigh, he was very frustrated with how closed off Mikey was being. Raph walked in with a slice of pizza and a glass of water.

"Here ya go Mikey." He said, placing the foos and drink on the table beside Mikey's bed. "Were goin' on partol tonight, do ya need anything while were topside?" Raph asked. He felt true concern for his baby brother, he had refused when the offered to move him to the couch so he could watch T.V. He had also refused when they offered to bring a few of his comic books down from his room. This joyless shell was _not _his brother, and Raph wanted their Michelangelo back.

"No, I'm good Raph." Mikey answered solomly, not even looking up at Raph; just staring at his bedsheets, like they were the most facinating thing.

"Ok, see ya later Mikey." Raph told him as he and Donny walked out.

* * *

><p>A few minutes passed, Mikey didn't move. Instead, he listened to Dani's labored breathing. "Donny's probably going o have to put her back on the ventilator." He thought outloud, but then he heard somehing... a small whimper, and that made him jerk his head up so he could look at his baby sister.<p>

He waited... nothing, and just as he was about to turn away when he heard her whimper again. He took a closer look and saw tears running down her face, and it broke his heart in two.

"Master Splinter!" Mikey called, but then he thought. It was his sensei's meditation time, and when they were little, he would be able to meditate even with them fighting, and screaming. So he wasn't going to hear his calls.

So he did the next best thing that he could. He climbed out of his bed, and struggled over to her.

* * *

><p><em>"MIKEY! Mikey, get up!" Dani sobbed as she pounded her fists on his hard plastron. "MIKEY!" She screamed through her sobs.<em>

* * *

><p>Mikey was now sitting on the edge of Dani's bed, stroking her cheak as he waited for her to wake up.<p>

"Please Dani, please wake up!" Mikey exclaimed sadly as a few tears found their way down his face, he looked away, trying to get himself under control.

"ikey..."

Mikey looked up and saw Dani start to struggle. He picked her up and craddled her to his plastron as she started to shake and cry harder. "Dani, please wake up, your safe. It's ok." He cooed to her.

"MIKEY!" She screamed as she struggled, Mikey only held her tighter in response.

"Dani, please wake up! Come on, please, wake up!" Mikey begged as he shook her, trying to wake her up from the nightmare she was having.

Dani's eyes snapped open and she gasped.

"Hi..." She weakly exclaimed.

"Hey..." Mikey squeaked.

Dani threw her arms around Mikey's neck and started to sob heavily. "I was in the Lair. You, and Donny, and Raph, and Leo, and Master Splinter were there too. But you didn't move, you were all asleep, and you wouldn't wake up. There was red stuff everywhere, it smelled like metal." She choaked out between her sobbing.

Mikey was appalled by this, this was one of the worst nightmare she had had since she had been with them.

It reminded him of the day he had found her; but she had gotten through that and she would get through this... wouldn't she?

_Flashback_

* * *

><p>Mikey was skatebording around in the sewers, he had gone too far on one of his pranks and he was taking some time to chill out, and let Raph cool off.<p>

"Gosh. Raph really freaked out, it was just a prank. He didn't have to freak out so much." Mikey said to himself as he rounded the corner of the tunnel.

"DADDY!"

Mikey stopped cold when he heard the blood chilling scream.

"Daddy! ake up!"

Mikey ran to the voice, and then he found it. It was a little girl, she appeared to be about four years old. There was a man lying on the tunnel floor, he was bleeding from a gun shot wound to his heart. Then Mikey turned his attention to the little girl.

She was holding her arm tightly; that's when Mikey saw the blood seeping through her tiny fingers. "Daddy!" She sobbed. "Daddy, don't weave me! You pwomised, you can't weave wike Mommy!"

It broke Mikey's heart to hear this, he ran from his safety in the shadows to the man's side. He placed his hands on the man's wound, and tried to save him. He looked up and saw the shocked look on the girls face.

"Hi." Mikey said calmly, trying to keep her attention off of the dying man before them. "What's your name?" He asked.

"D-D-Danielle, but my Daddy calls me Dani. H-He says it's my nickaname" She answered nervously. "What's youwr name?" She asked, becoming a little bit calmer from the curiosity.

"My name is Michelangelo, but my nickname is Mikey." He told her. "How old are you?" He added.

"I four." She answered. "What aw you doin' to Daddy?"

"I'm going to help him, he's hurt." Mikey explained.

"Is he gonna get bettuw?"

"I..." He then looked down and saw that the man was dead, so he stopped his efforts to save him.

"Why aw you stopping?" She asked, fresh tears streaking down her face as Mikey stood up and moved towards her.

"He's gone. He's not coming back." He told her as he sat beside her. A look of horror spread over her face. "Do you have a Grandmother that I can take you to? What about your Mommy?" He asked.

The girl then burst into a fresh wave of sobs as she leaned on his plastron.

"M-M-My Mommy is gone. Sh-she got weally sick one day, and then I never got to see her. Daddy is the onwly famiwly I have weft." She explained between her sobs. _'Was' _Mikey thought as he wrapped his arms around the little girl.

"Hey." He cooed as she looked up at his face. "Would you like to see my house, you need help too."

She only nodded as Mikey picked her up and started running away from the dead man.

"Wait!" She screamed as she looked over his shoulder. "You forgot Daddy. DADDY!"

"I can't help him. He's gone." Mikey explained as he started to cry,but still he ran, ignoring the girls cries for her daddy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody! Did you enjoy my last edition? Hope you guys & gals will enjoy this new update!**

**Please read and review :)**

(by the way, still on the flashback)

* * *

><p>"Hey, Raph? Have you seen Mikey anywhere?" Donny questioned. Raph didn't even look up from his punching bag as he answered.<p>

"No Don, I haven't seen him." He answered flatly, anger and rage imbeded in his words.

"Well, I'm just concerned. He's been gone for a while."

Raph stopped and let out an exasperated sigh. "Yeah, I guess we should. But I'm going to eat lunch first." He said as he wiped his face with a towel.

* * *

><p>Mikey's legs were burning; he had run the entire way, hearing Danielle yell back to her dead father.<p>

"DANIELLE!" He yelled at her, as he took her off his shoulder and shook her. "Your father is _dead_! I can't fix that and I'm sorry, but you have to stop yelling and screaming!" She sniffled and blinked her eyes several times. "B-b-but w-why?" She questioned.

"Because..." He never finished because he heard the familiar pounding of the Purple Dragons.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here; a freak and a little girl." Hun laughed. "Aww, isn't that cute. GET 'EM!"

Mikey quickly set her down and drew out his nunchakus. "Your talking about freaks, Hun? Have you invested some of your mob money in a mirror?" He retorted as he beat up the goon that were sent at him.

"YOU IDIOTS! Get him!" Hun yelled as the last of his goons were beaten to the ground. Then he jumped in to beat Michelangelo himself.

Hun tried his best, but he couldn't seem to touch him. He kept fighting though, and after a few minutes, he managed to slam Mikey into the brick tunnel wall.

"Ha! Not so tough, are you!" Hun teased as Mikey just sat there. _'Good, he's down for the count.' _But no sooner than he had turned around to get one of his men to carry the turtles body, than Michelangelo was up and attacking him again.

"WHAT! But how? That should have knocked you out cold!" Hun growled as he fought.

That's when he saw the girl.

She was sitting against the wall, a terrified look and tears streaking down her face. '_That must be why he's so energetic. He's protecting that girl.' _Hun thought as Mikey knocked him out cold with a strong blow to the head.

"That's what you get when you mess with her!" Mikey exclaimed as he placed his weapons back in his belt, and scooped Dani back into his arms.

"I sorwy, I sorwy! I din't mean to make a lot noise!" She hiccuped between her sobs as Mikey craddled her tightly in his arms, and ran as fast as his burning muscles would take him to the Lair. However, the closer he got to the Lair, the more limp Dani became.

"Hang on Dani, were almost there! Just stay awake till we get there!" Mikey begged as his head became clouded. _'No, no, no! I can't lose it now, I can see the door. Just a little bit farther!' _He thought as his feet began to stumble, not going exactly where he wanted them to.

* * *

><p>"Alright." Raph said as he finished off the last of his lunch. "Let's go look for 'im." He finished as he got up from his chair at the table.<p>

"Finally!" Leo exclaimed as Donny nodded in agreement. They started to walk out of the kitchen, but they all froze when they heard their front door fly open.

"GUY'S! HELP!" Came the slurred cry.

The three turtles only paused for a second, making sure that it was Mikey's voice they had heard. Then they all bolted out of the kitchen, weapons ready to defend their baby brother.

"Mikey, what's..." Leo stopped when he saw the litte girl, unconsciuos, in his arms.

"Leo..." Mikey whispered as he started to fall.

They all quickly ditched their weapons and rushed forward to catch the two; Donny caught Danielle, and Leo and Raph ran for Mikey. Leo looked over Mikey as Donny looked up at him with a terrified look in his eyes.

"Leo, she's been shot!" Donny exclaimed as he showed his eldest brothers the little girls' arm.

"Why? What happened to her?" Leo questioned as he looked at the girls arm, horrified by the fact that she had been shot. "But Don, is Mikey ok?" Raph asked as he looked down at his brothers unconscious form.

"He should be fine, he just has some bruising on his head. He probably has a mild concussion, but I need to take care of this little girl first." Donny explained as he craddled Danielle in his arms and ran for his lab.

Leo watched him go, and then redirected his attention back to his baby brother. "Mikey, please wake up." Raph begged. "We need you to tell us what happened." Leo added as Raph took Mikey from his arms.

* * *

><p><span>A few hours later:<span>

Donny came out of his lab and released a breath he dan't realised he was holding. He walked over to the couch, where Raph and Leo were still waiting for Mikey to wake up; he cleared his throat to let him know that he was there.

Leo looked up and then spoke. "How is she?"

"She should be fine, but we'll have to ask Mikey..." Donny stopped, because a soft moan escaped Mikey's lips. All of the mutant turtles froze, and waited for their baby brother to wake up.

"Com'on Mikey. Wake up ya nucklehead." Raph teased as he kneeled beside Mikey's head; slowly, but surly Mikey opened his eyes as Raph had asked. "Hey Mike, where ya been?" Raph shakingly laughed as Leo and Donny rushed to either side of him.

"Mikey, what happened to you?" Leo questioned as he gathered Mikeys' hand in his. "Mikey, who was that girl you brought back witc ya?" Raph asked.

"I was skating and then I found her and her dad. He was dying, he'd been shot through the heart, and she..." Mikey explained as he started to sob, but then he stopped and snapped his head up. "Where is she! Where's Dani!" He yelled as he started to get up, but Leo and Raph held him down, but he only struggled more.

"Mikey, calm down!" Raph shouted.

"WHERE'S DANI!" Mikey screamed, he didn't notice Donny running back in the room with Dani in his arms.

"Mikey! Donny has her right here, please stop!" Leo instructed. Mikey stopped struggling and looked up and serched for Donnys' form.

"See Mikey, she's ok. Do you want to hold her?" Donny asked as Mikey nodded and slowly sat up; Donny placed her in his arms and was amazed by how his baby brother looked her over liked a worried father; a few tears falling from his blue eyes. "See Mikey, she's fine now. Could you finish what you were telling us before you freaked out." Donny added, waiting for Mikey to look up at him; it took a few minutes before Mikey was willing to believe what Donny had told him.

"Um, yeah, uhh where was I?" Mikey asked as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Her dad was shot in the heart." Raph started.

"Umm, well, yeah. Her dad was shot and I knew he was gonna die; so I just started talking to her, trying to not have her watch him die, ya know." He started, looking down at Danielle. "Then he died, and I saw that she was hurt and knew I had to get her here so Don could help her; but then Hun and a few of his Purple Dragon buddies showed up, and tried to hurt her, so I beat 'em up and ran here as fast as I could."

His three older brothers just started at him in amazement. Mikey had taken on Hun all by himself, and won!

"Umm, what did you talk about?" Leo asked awkwardly.

Mikey gave him a puzzled look, but then he answered. "Ohh, umm, asked her her name, how old she was. She told me about her mom, she's dead. She got sick." Mikey paused and looked up at his brothers. "Guy's, she doesn't have any family left for her to go to. Could she stay with us?"

"Well, Mikey. She needs to go to an orphanage, someone will adopt her, and she'll grow up normal."Donny tried to explain.

"MIKEY!" Dani shouted as she bolted up suddenly. "Oww." She exclaimed as she held her arm tightly. "Shh, shh. It's ok, your safe, everything's fine." Mikey cooed and held her to his plastron as she started to cry.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! :D What's up? Everyone liking it so far? Please comment and let me know how I'm doing.**

**Oh…and keep reading ;)**

* * *

><p><span>A few hours later:<span>

"We can't take care of her." Donny exclaimed. He, Leo, and Raph were sitting at the kitchen discussing what to do about Danielle. "It's hard enough to take care of the four of us and Master Splinter, we can't feed another mouth."

"I know what your talking about Don, but she's refused to leave his arms since she woke up!" Raph retorted jesturing to the couch, where Danielle was laughing as Mikey made funny comments on the T.V show she was watching.

"Yeah, but we need to think about everything we'll have to do for her. Clothes, food, toys probably..." Donny started.

"But we don't know what her lifestyle was like, she may be used to not having a lot of things. I mean she hasn't freaked out about seeing us, why don't we go look at her house and see what it's like." Leo proposed. Donny opened his mouth to retort, but shut it and nodded.

"Yeah, that would be good, let's go ask her." Donny said as he got up and walked into the livingroom, Leo and Raph following behind him.

* * *

><p>"Hey Mikey, can I ask Danielle a few questions?" Donny asked, as Mikey turned to face him.<p>

"Yeah, sure Don." Mikey complied. "Hey Dani, Donny here wants to ask you something, is that ok." Dani nodded and flipped around to face the brainy turtle. "Yes." She said in the cutest was she could have.

"Well, um, Dani. Could you tell me what you house is like?" Donny asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

Dani looked around the room for a moment, and then ran across the room to a large cardboard box that was sitting against the wall. She crawled into the box, turned around to face him, and smiled a sad smile. "I like your house a lot better though." She said, and that broke Donny's heart.

"Ha." He weakly laughed. '_I can't believe that's all she had as a house. I guess we're more foutunate than we realize._'"Do you have any toys?" He gently asked.

"No, but I've heard that they aw rweally fun." Dani replied sadly. "Daddy was going to get me one for m-my birthday." She finished as she started to cry, Donny picked her up and craddeled her to his plastron."I'm sorry I asked you all that." Then he paused and looked back at his brothers and nodded. "Would you like to live with us?"

Dani looked up at him and sniffled. "Could I?" She asked, hope shining in her eyes. "Yes, of course you can." Donny answered as he hugged her close to him, his voice breaking as he started to cry. Soon, one by one, his brothers came and joined in the hug.

"Aw you my famiwy now?" Dani asked, as she poked her head up out of the mass.

"Of course we are, and we promise to always keep you safe." Leo said as he wiped his eyes.

Dani gasped and then did her best to put her arms around all of their necks. "I may hawv wost my daddy today... but I got four new ones too." She exclaimed as she wore a smile from ear to ear. That made the hearts of all the mutant turtles swell with pride (yes, even Raph), and they hugged her closer.


	10. Chapter 10

**So? What did you people think… Good? Bad? Let me know.**

**Ok, back to the present :)**

**Part songfic, but it's mostly just the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Mikey sat on Danielle's bed and rocked her as he softly sang her to sleep.<p>

**_My precious one, my darling one, lay down you pretty head.  
><em>****_My dearest one, my sleepy one, it's time to go to bed._**

Dani's eyes fluttered, as if she was trying to stay awake.

**_My precious one, my darling one; don't let your lashes weep.  
><em>****_My cherished one, my weary one; it's time to go to sleep._ **

Mikey smiled as he brushed his hand against her cheek.

**_ Just bow your head and give your cares to me._**  
><strong><em>Just close your eyes and fall into the sweetest dream, cause in my loving arms.<br>You're safe as you will ever be so hush my dear and sleep._**

His smile spread and he let a small laugh as he watched his baby sister lose her batttle with her eyelids, and fall asleep.

**_And in your dreams you'll ride on angels' wings._**  
><strong><em>Dance with the stars and touch the face of God <em>**  
><strong><em>And if you should awake...<em>**

**_I'll kiss your little cheek _**  
><strong><em>And underneath the smiling moon <em>**  
><strong><em>I'll send you back to sleep.<em>**

Mikey bent down and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight Dani, sweet dreams." He whispered.

"I like it when you sing to her." Mikey turned around and saw his three older brothers standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, it helps her go to sleep." Mikey said as he turned back to Dani's sleeping form. Her blond hair floating around her head like a halo. "You know the day I found her, we promised her that we would always protect her... but I didn't." Mikey said as a few tears found their way down his face, as his brothers gathered around him.

"Mikey, I told you. You couldn't have done anything. Donny found a very powerful tranquilizer in your system, you slept for a week and a half! There was _nothing _that you could have done. You need to stop blaming yourself for this, she's going to be fine! _I promise_!" Leo comforted as he sat on the bed next to his injured baby siblings, careful to avoid all the tubed and gauze that were attached to both.

"We thought that we were gonna to lose you two! After your heart stopped... an-and Dani had that seizure..." Raph said as he started to tear up, because he couldnt bear the thought of losing Mikey _or_ Dani.

Mikey placed a hand on his older brothers shoulder. "Raph, you didn't lose us, were not going anywhere anytime soon." He joked, getting a laugh out of his emotionally drained brothers.

"Ha, thanks Mikey. What would you like to eat or drink?" Donny asked as he sat in the chair between the two beds.

"I'm not that hung..." Mikey started.

"I wasn't asking." Donny said stiffly. "You need something to eat, and I'm asking you before I pick something for you."

"Umm, well some pizza would be nice." Mikey answered as he shifted Dani in his arms.

"That's ok." Donny laughed as he started to walk out of the room, but then he turned around. "After you eat I want to change your bandages," he added. Mikey groaned and it had all of his brothers back at his side.

"Mikey, are you ok, what's wrong?" came from all their mouths.

"Dudes, I'm fine. I just didn't want Dr. Donny here fussing over me." He explained as they started backing off him.

The tree older siblings gave a small laugh and exited the room to get lunch for themselves, as well as Mikey..

* * *

><p>"Don, how long until they are able to leave your lab. It's killing me to see them in there, in those bandages." Leo said as he poured himself a glass of orange juice.<p>

"Well, it's hard to say. Mikey seams to be doing fine now, but I'll need to see how long Dani will stay awake before I start making promises." Donny explained as he took a bite of pizza.

"Well while you two sit here, I'm going to track down the Foot ninja that did this." Raph growled as he pushed himself off of the counter and was about to walk out the front door, if Leo hadn't caught his arm.

"Raph, that won't do anything for them. The best thing we can do for them is to be with them." Leo told his brash younger brother.

"You make it sound like their dyin' Leo." Raph yelled as he jerked his arm away from his elder brother.

"That's not what I'm trying to say." Leo retoreted. "I'm tryin gto keep you from doing something stupid. What would Dani, or Mikey for that matter, think of you if you went off and got yourself killed!"

Raph opened his mouth to argue back, but shut it and looked down as he let out a sigh. "I just want those worthless punks to get what's commin' to 'em." He mumbled as he walked back to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Mikey had resumed singing to Dani as he rocked her in his arms. He didn't see his father, watching from the doorway.<p>

"I do enjoy when you sing, my son." The rat exclaimed, startling his youngest son.

"Oh, I didn't see you there father." Mikey answered as he turned back to his sister. "It always helps her go to sleep."

"I know, Michelangelo." Mikey looked up at wisened old rat with a confused look on his face. "I often listen to you, when you sing to her. It calms her nerves, as well as mine." He said as her crossed the distance to his son and placed a reasuring furry hand on his shoulder.

Mikey just continued to stare at his father in bewilderment.

"I have heard your brothers sing to her as well, but it never has the same effect on her as it does when you sing." Master Splinter explained as he looked at Dani's sleeping form.

"Why are you telling me this?" Mikey asked as he looked away from his father.

"I have been meditating, and I sence that you feel that you have failed, that you are worthless." He paused an took a shakey breath, then continued. "I do not wish for you to feel this way. You _are_ loved, Micgelangelo. All three of your brothers would gladly lay down their life to save you. And Danielle has seen you as her father since the day you found her."

Mikey opened his mouth in amazement, he was about to say something, but Dani stirred in his arms.

"Daddy..." She exclaimed weakly.


	11. Chapter 11

"Daddy"

"Shh, it's ok Dani. Your safe, no one's going to hurt you." Mikey said softly to her as he carefully brushed his hand on her cheek. "Go back to sleep."

"I can't, if I do then the nightmares will come back..." Dani choked out as she started to cry. "I-I can't go back to sleep... I don't w-want to see you all d-d-DEAD." She sobbed as Mikey drew her close to his plastron and slowly rocked his baby sister.

"I know that you're scared, I know the feeling that if you fall back asleep then the monsters in your nightmares will come to life." He paused, wiping a few tears from her eyes. "But how about I make you something to eat, read you your favorite story, and then you see if you can go to sleep."

Dani sniffled and wiped her nose with the sleeve of her pajamas. "O-ok." She hiccuped as she placed her head back on Mikey's shoulder, and Master Splinter called for Donny as Mikey rubbed comforting circles on Dani's back.

* * *

><p>"Donatello!" The old rats call came. Donny immediatly jumped up and ran to his laboratory, fearing that some ill fate had befallen his baby siblings. Leo and Raph were not far behind him.<p>

When they reached the doorway of the lab they all stopped and looked at the scene before them. Dani had her head on Mikey's shoulder, and Mikey was whispering sonething into her ear as he rocked her and rubbed her back.

Donny's stomach dropped, because he didn't know what was going on; but as he ran to Mikey Master Splinter held up his hand for him to stop. "What's wrong Master? Why did you call me? What happened?" Donny questioned as he frantically look towards Mikey and Dani.

"My son, calm your mind. Nothing is wrong with Michelangelo or Danielle." He explained to his worried son. "Well... well then why did you call me?" Donny asked very confused.

"Danielle would like for Michelangelo to make her something to eat and I would like to know if he is able to do so." Splinter asked.

Donny stood there for a few seconds, contemplating wether or not to allow Mikey to do so. "Well, it would help him strengthen his muscles back up." He paused. "So yeah, I think it would be fine for him to do that." "Can I go with him?"

Donny looked towards the voice and saw Dani looking up at him. "Umm... sure, but you'll need to stay hooked up to a few things." Donny said softly to her as he directed Leo and Raph on what she could and couldn't be taken off of.

* * *

><p>When they finally all made it into the kitchen Dani was sitting in Raph's lap, playing with his bandana as Mikey was making a pizza from scratch.<p>

Dani was still hooked up to her heart monitor, an oxygen tank, and an IV; but she was laughing at Mikey who was singing a funny Italian song. "Ha ha ha. Mikey, can I put the cheese on it?" Dani asked between her laughter, seeing that he was ready for the toppings.

Mikey looked to Donny for an answer, who nodded yes. "Of course Squirt, come 'ere." He said as he picked her up, careful not to pull any of the tubes or wires out as he walked over to the counter, his baby sister sitting in the crook of his arm.

"Herea we a go." Mikey said with his Italian accent, grabbing a hand full of mozzerella and holding it out for Dani to put on the pizza.

Meanwhile the others watched their youngest siblings and tears were forming in their eyes. Why were they the ones who had to be hurt. They were both coompletly innocent and selfless.

Dani whispered something in Mikey's ear that they couldn't hear and when she was done he laughed and said, "But of course a you can." Again in his Italian accent. "But your a gonna have to sit with a Raphael until I a get the stuff a ready." Dani giggled and nodded in agreement as Mikey handed her back to Raph.

"What are you up to?" Raph questioned Dani.

She smiled at him cutely and said, "Nothing." Raph gave her a wary look, but then smiled and tickled her while Mikey was chopping up a few more veggies.

After a few minutes Mikey came back for his baby sister, took her back over to the counter, and held her in the crook of his arm as she decorated the pizza.

Leo got up and tried to look at what she was doing but when he got too close she started squeeling. "No! You can't look till it's done." "Ok, ok, I'm going back to my seat." He said as he walked back. Dani went back to decorating the pizza with the toppings.

"What do you think she's doing?" Raph asked.

"Aww!" Mikey exclaimed as he smiled and gave her a kiss on her forehead, putting the pizza in the oven.

"I don't know, but it must be pretty good." Donny stated.

**About an hour later **

Mikey pulled the pizza out of the oven; Dani watched from Mikey's seat at the table. After he sliced the pizza he brought it over and they all gasped at what they saw. Dani had made the pizza into sections for them.

Leos' portion was two swords made out of onions, peppers, and olives.

Raphs' was a flower made out of a thick slice of pepper, a jalapeno, piece of a red pepper, and a few pieces of onions.

Donnys' a rainbow made of several kinds of peppers.

And Mikeys' was two faces, one made with green peppers and the other made with yellow peppers.

Dani told them which sections she had made for them and as Mikey picked her up and sat down with her in his lap, Leo asked. "Who are the two faces in Mikey's part?"

A smile spread over the little girls face like the grin of a chesher cat. "That's me and my daddy!" She exclaimed, kissing Mikey on the cheek while he blushed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while.**

**Please, Please Review!**

* * *

><p>Mikey blushed as Dani kissed him on the cheek.<p>

Raph let out a deep chuckle as Mikey hugged her and kissed her softly on the top of her head. "You goin' soft Mikey?" Raph teased.

"Yup! Soft and Squishy!" Dani excalimed, throwing her arms around his neck. "Not as much as you are!" Mikey said as he started tickling her. Dani started screaming/laughing and Raph, Donny, and Leo watched with smiles on their faces. They were glad to have their siblings back to their old selves.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Leo shouted over Danielle's laughter. "Let's eat before this gets cold."

Dani looked up, still giggling and replied, "Ok Leo." As she picked up Mikey's peice of pizza and took a large bit out of it.

"HEY!" Mikey exclaimed as he grabbed the pizza away from his baby sister. "That's mine, Squirt!" Dani smiled (with her mouth closed) and Mikey stuffed the rest of the piece of pizza in his mouth.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Three weeks later... <em>**

"Dani! Come on!" Mikey shouted as Dani bounded down the steps from the second floor. "I'm here, I'm here. Keep you mask on!" She called back, coming to a stop beside him; dressed in her silky blue p.j's and holding a large stuffed teady bear in her arms.

"I know, but we're going to be gone on patrol lateand with Master Splinter off in Japan visiting the Ancient One, we can't leave you here alone." Mikey explained as he bent down to pick her up, situating her on his hip.

Dani gave him a small pout. "But you'll come back, right?" She asked, just like she always did before they went on patrol. "Right." Mikey smiled. "Pinky swear!" Dani excalimed holding out her tiny finger. "Pinky swear." Mikey promised, wrapping his larger finger around hers.

With the promise made, Mikey started to walk out the door but was stopped by his genius older brother holding a small pink jacket.

"She needs a jacket or she could get sick." Donny instructed as Dani started putting the jacket on.

"You guys ready to go?" Leo asked from the doorway.

"Yeah, were coming." Donny answered once he was satisfied with his baby sister.

**_A few minutes later..._**

_Knock, Knock _

April O'Neil looked to her window and saw Mikey standing on the fire escape with Dani in his arms.

"Hey Mikey, Dani." She greeted as she opened the window. Mikey stepped through the window and into April's apartment. "Hi April!" Dani shouted as she squirmed in Mikey's arm till he let her down.

"Look at my teddy!" Dani exclaimed, holding the large stuffed bear up for April to see. "Mikey got it for me last week!" The small childs excitement barely being contained. "It looks very nice Dani." April said, taking the bear in her hand to look at.

Mikey released a breath. "Well, got to go or the guys will get mad at me." He said climbing back out the window.

"Bye Mikey!" Dani called after Mikey, who turned back to wave good-bye for now.

* * *

><p>After they had watched <em>Bug's Life, Cinderella, <em>and _The Lion_ _King_; Danielle had finally fallen asleep.

'_I think I'll go grab a few pizza's for the guys _April thought to herself seeing that Dani was asleep. She lightly shook her and Dani slowly opened her tired eyes. "Hey Danielle."April said softly, "I'm going to go out and get a pizza for Mikey and the others. I'll be back later, ok?"

Dani nodded and rolled over to face the back of the couch; clutching her teaddy bear close to her chest.

April quietly got up and gathered her purse and coat, then left to get the pizza's.

* * *

><p>Dani woke up about twenty minutes after April had left.<p>

She was bleery eyed at first, but then remembered that April had gone to get her brothers some pizza's for their dinner. Dani walked into the kitchen and got a juice box out of the refrigerator.

She slowly sipped it, but was startled when she heard a crash from down stairs in the antique shop. '_Maybe April accidently knocked something over.' _Dani thought, deciding to go help her clean up what ever she had knocked over.

Danielle slowly walked down the stairs; holding her teddy in her arms.

"April?" She said once she reached the bottom of the spiral stairs. But the person she saw wasn't April. She screamed, but was quickly silenced by a large hand covering her mouth.


	13. Chapter 13

**Please! Please Review!**

* * *

><p>Dani stared wide eyed at the man slowly walking towards her as she was lifted up in the by a strong arm around her entire midsection.<p>

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" He said darkly, a malicious grin spread across his face as he drew closer. "Little children shouldn't be left unattended. Bad things could happen." His voice was deep, and he looked as if he had neglected to take a shower for the past few weeks. His dark hair was saturated with oil, his light skin made a few shades darker by the layer of grime on his skin.

The man stopped right in front of Dani and ran a finger along the outline of her face; she cringed and he only laughed.

"Aww, look Rocko. She's scawed owf de big bad men." He teased, laughing harder as tears started to trail down Dani's face because of how terrified she was. She whimpered a little bit and tried to press herself into Rocko's chest; this made the dirty man's grin become even wider.

"Take your hand off her mouth, Rocko. She's obviously here alone or we'd have seen some parents or something like that by now." He paused and looked at her clothing. "Hmmm, were we supposed to be asleep?" He asked. Dani's only resopnse was to nod; even though the hand had been taken off her mouth.

The man smiled, enjoying the fact that Dani answered his questions without fail. "You're a smart girl; but I'm beginning to get bored." He said quickly drawing a knife from his belt. "Let's see how loud you can scream."

* * *

><p>Mikey laughed as he ran a rooftop ahead of his brothers. "Come on guys!" He shouted back. "You can't be that tired yet, and I don't think your that old yet!" He teased, stopping to let the others catch up to him.<p>

Leo, and Raph were the first to arrive, with Donny coming in close behind. They were all breathing hard and put their hands on their knees for balance.

"How _*gasp*_ do you _*gasp* _run so fast Mikey? _*gasp* _You're not tired _*gasp* _at all?" Raph managed to say between breaths as he stood up straight again. Mikey gave him a satisfied smirk.

"Nope! I've got the strength of a lion. The heart of a warrior; and the... AHHHH!"He screamed, jumping into Raph's arms. "And all the courage of a coward." Raph laughed, unceremoniously dumping his youngest brother on the ground as Leo and Donny joined in with his laughing.

"Dudes!" Mikey whined, picking himself up off the rooftop. "I saw this huge spider and it was about to crawl on my foot!" He explained.

"Yeeah." Leo exaggerated. "That's why." The three eldest turtles laughed at Mikey for a few more minutes before they heard a sound that made their blood run cold.

* * *

><p>"AAAHHHHHHH!" Danielle screamed as loud as her lungs would allow. The filthy man laughed as he dug his knife into her arm again, twisting as he went. Enjoying the flow of blood trickling down her arm, and dripping onto the floor.<p>

"Aww, wooks wike you have a scwatch." He mocked a twisted grin stretched across of his face. "We should take her home and fix this up." He said nodding to Rocko, who hit Dani on the head, making her fall unconcious.

* * *

><p>Mikey made it to the roof of April's shop as Rocko tossed Dani into the back of a small pick up truck.<p>

He waited for to yelp, or scream, or move... but his heart dropped into his stomach when nothing happened. Then his concern and worry were replaced with blind rage and fury as he jumped down from the rooftop and onto the hood of the car.


	14. Chapter 14

"AHHHH!" The man screamed as Mikey yanked him out of the truck and threw him onto the sidewalk. Mikey quickly made his way to the other side of the vehicle and dragged Rocko out as well.

"Is this what you like doing in your spare time? Hurt innocent little kids?" Mikey exclaimed; his voice full of pent-up rage as he used every ounce of self-control not to kill the two street thugs cowering before him.

"W-we're sorry dude. We were just gonna rob the place, but she got in the way." The man stuttered.

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT OK!" Mikey yelled, stalking furiously towards the two men shaking in front of him. He quickly tied them up, hung them from a nearby street lamp before carefully picking up Dani and going back into April's shop.

* * *

><p>When Leo, Donny, and Raph finally arrived; they were shocked when they looked down from April's roof . They saw the tied up thugs, the dented hood of what they suspected was their truck, and the blood in the bed of the truck.<p>

Leo was the first to jump down and look into the broken shop. He gasped when he saw Dani's teddy bear on the floor stained with blood. "No..." Leo turned around and saw his younger brothers with anguished looks on their faces. He allowed the fear he was feeling to creep onto his face.

"Where are they?" Donny asked, his voice breaking as a few tears made their way down his face. Raph wasted no time running into the shop and sprinting up the spiral stairs to April's apartment. Leo and Donny not far behind.

* * *

><p>"Shhh, shhh Dani. You're safe, you're safe. It's gonna be ok, shhh." Mikey said, trying to sooth the child crying hysterically in his arms. Dani curled her arms to her chest and started to sob harder; gasping for air, not bothering to wipe her dripping nose.<p>

Mikey stood and started to rock her, wrapping his arms tightly around her, whispering small assurances to her. "Shhh Dani, it's ok. You're safe, no one's going to get you. Shhh, shhh; Mikey's here, it's ok."

Dani continued crying and Mikey let her. He rocked her, still trying to calm her down. Mikey stroked her head with one hand still whispering to her. "T-t-they c-cut m-m-my a-arm." Dani choked out. " A-April w-w-was j-jus-just gonna g-get y-you guys p-pizza." She stopped to sniffle and coughed a little.

Mikey pressed her head to his plastron and hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry that this happened to you Dani, I..." He stopped talking when Dani looked up at him; her eyes filled and stained with tears. "I j-just wa-want t-to go home." She said straining the last word. Just as she finished Raph came bounding up the stairs.


End file.
